


Married Life

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, RP, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Gray and Juvia are newly weds on their honeymoon.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet rp'ed by my Gray and I.

Juvia sat on the end of the couch a blush on her cheeks. Gray and the bluenette had just returned from their weekend wedding celebration. They were finally alone. What happened next? A huge pile of gifts sat in the corner of the room. They had returned to their home in the small village they had lived in earlier for six months for some alone time away from the guild for week.

Gray was oddly nervous. Sure, he'd declared his love for her in front of literally Mavis and the rest of the guild, but that had been easy. The raven sat stiffly, no shirt on as was his usual. What now?

Juvia straightened out her short blue dress (with faux fur on the hem and long sleeves). She now had everything she ever wanted but didn't know what to do with it. "Perhaps Gray-sama and Juvia should open gifts?" She said glancing over a bit to the other side of the couch.

Gray shrugged a bit. "I guess so." He said, turning his attention towards his girlfr- no, wife. A tinge of pink crossed his usually calm face. It wasn't fair, really. She could seduce him into anything with that brilliant smile and he was a complete sucker for her batting her sapphire eyes at him.

Juvia smiled. She had broken the ice so to speak. Juvia knelt down next to the pile of gifts looking for one to pick out. "We should probably write things down so we can send thank you letters." Juvia suggested looking up at Gray.

Gray groaned. "Do we have to?" He said, moving to join her. He sat rather close, knees crossed, looking at the huge pile of presents.

"Yes Juvia thinks it's for the best." She got up to go find a pen and paper. Going for a drawer in the kitchen she came back to her spot on the floor with Gray holding the materials. "Which one should we open first Gray-sama?

"I don't know. How about this one?" He said, picking up one badly wrapped. He looked at Juvia. "Natsu." He said, blue exceed hair in the tape.

Juvia wrote down Natsu on the pad of paper. "Juvia wonders what it could be." She said almost a bit blandly. Not to say she didn't like Natsu it's just He's not the best gift giver world.

"I'm afraid." He replied with a laugh. Natsu meant well but he was not a good gift giver at all. The ice mage reluctantly opened the box, to find a rather surprisingly nice set of dishes, in red and black.

 

'Lucy told me these were good. -Natsu' read a tag taped badly to the box. The handwriting was practically illegible.

Juvia giggled a little. "Well at least Natsu-san had help." Even if the plates didn't match anything it was a nice gift from him for once. Juvia wrote down on the pad of paper what Natsu got them and continued on. "Juvia wants to open this one." She stated reaching for a white bag with tissue paper coming out top. "It's from Levy-san" Juvia said out loud as she wrote down the name.

Gray sat the plates aside. They looked nice, if nothing else. His attention turned to the gift Juvia was opening. Levy probably picked something good.

"Books!" Juvia said loudly. She didn't know why she was surprised, it was Levy after all. She pulled out a cookbook, a home decor book, and... "Levy-san?!" Juvia screeched in surprise, blushing bright red. She accidentally tossed the booked, it landing near Gray. The Kama Sutra, was the book's title.

"why does that not surprise me." He replied, taking a look at the various titles. "Huh?" He jumped, looking at the book. "What the...." A note fell out.

'Gajeel said Juvia would like this. I know I do! Levy'

 

Juvia was still bright red, embarrassed by the fact Levy was probably right. She held her head in her hands too afraid to look at her new husband.

Gray put his hand on Juvia's shoulder. He didn't know what the book was, and didn't open it so he was blissfully unaware.  
"How about we move on?" He asked.

One sapphire eye peeked through Juvia's fingers glancing at Gray. She nodded the red on her face slowly fading away. Juvia wrote down 'books from Levy-san' before they moved on. "Which one Gray-sama?" Juvia asked still a little embarrassed.

"that one?" He asked. It was a plain box with a bow drawn on it badly.   
"Gajeel, I think." He said.

"Juvia wondered what Gajeel-kun got us." She handed the box to Gray for him to open. Juvia then wrote his name down.

Gray opens the box and pulled out very nice pots and pans, and then a pair of handcuffs.   
"What the...." It was Gray's turn to blush.

"What is it Gray-sama?" All juvia saw were the pots and pans when she saw Gray blushing. She tried to peer into the box and find out what the extra gift may be.

He picked up the handcuffs and showed them to her, a little tag on the key said 'enjoy' in Gajeel's scrawled handwriting.

Juvia flailed, her cheeks went red again. What was with Levy-san and Gajeel-kun giving them things like this? "What are we supposed to do with those?!" She thought she knew the answer but she had to be sure.

"I have no idea." Oh but Gray did know. He'd been around Gildarts enough to have seen his fair share.of dirty magazines.

"Juvia thinks we should move on." She said, voice shaking a little. Lucy was a good choice. She was smart and reliable. She reached for box and opened it holding her breath. "Bed sheets" She let out with a sigh. There was nothing wrong with a set of good bed sheets. Except there was a gift card to a lingerie store with a note that read. 'I wasn’t sure on your size so here's something you can pick out together. :)'. Juvia dropped the note in shock. What was with her Guild mates?!

"Sheets are nice. Lucy at least picked a nice colour, unlike flame brain." Gray said, quizzically raising an eyebrow at Juvia's sudden reaction.  
"What's this? Hearts Entwined... Lingerie store?!"

"Juvia thinks we should stop with the gifts for now." She said as she pushed the box away. She had enough 'excitement' for now.

"Agreed." He replied, standing up and offering Juvia his hand. The raven didn't need anymore unusual gifts today.

Juvia took his hand, a small blush still on her face. Standing up she didn't let go of Gray's hand and stood close to him. "It's... okay now right...? We're married now..." The bluenette spoke nervously for some reason. She leaned up for a kiss.

Gray wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Mmhmm." Gray replied, before leaning in to kiss her gently.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together. Their lives were far from perfect but in that one moment everything seemed to stop and the world was a much better place standing together than apart.

Gray held her close, separating only when he was in dire need of air. The raven barely moved, practically breathing the same air as the bluenette. Sure things were tough sometimes, but it was okay. He had Juvia.

Juvia moved only slightly to wrap her arms around her husband's chest and nuzzle her face into his bare skin. She sighed, content with just being held by Gray.

Gray was content, holding Juvia the same way they had when he'd first proposed to her. He leaned his head against her softly, inhaling the sweet freshly falling rain scent of her hair.

Juvia left little peppered kisses on Gray's bare skin around his chest and clavicle. She couldn't help but want to kiss every inch of him now that she could. Her small delicate hands roamed his chiseled back slowly.

Gray couldn't help but squirm just a bit at her tender affection, his hands getting a good firm handful of her back side and lifting a bit to keep her close.

Juvia yelped in surprise but then giggled. She liked when Gray let out his affectionate side. Even when they were engaged he barely touched her in public but when they alone she found he couldn't keep his hands off her. However now that they were married things had gotten awkward again. Juvia was glad they were finally breaking through the awkwardness.

It took Gray over a year to become affectionate with Juvia, even after they were dating. Dating, engaged even was a hurdle for him but now he'd taken the leap into marriage - something he never thought he'd do.  
The mage kept his hands busy, before peppering her neck with little sloppy kisses in revenge.

Juvia giggled more as they tickled, but she didn't mind. She loved the affection she was getting now from the ice mage. She wasn't about to complain. After awhile they had slowly drifted to the couch.

Gray was comfortable on the sofa, Juvia in his arms. Once he'd gotten over his self-imposed tsundere attitude and pessimistic view on love, he found himself to be rather affectionate when the mood took him. His face was buried in Juvia's long blue hair, fingers interlaced with hers.

Juvia's back was pressed against Gray's bare chest, fingers intertwined with his. "Juvia loves Gray-sama so much." She whispered to him.

Gray's muffled response sounded a lot like 'i love you too', his fingers toying a little with hers. Matching rings were on their fingers, not any surprise really.

Juvia was starting to feel drowsy. She yawned and snuggled more into him. She wished they could stay that way forever. However juvia knew they would have to return to the guild in a week.

Gray fussed with a blanket over the pair of them, only for Juvia really. The mage was drowsy as well, from a whole day's journey.

Juvia yawned again her eyes closing, a happy smile on her face as she dozed off in the arms of her new husband.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Morning meant a chilly house, the soft pitter patter of rain on the glass announcing a normal spring day. Gray grunted, yawning loudly.

Juvia had already gotten up. She had changed and was wearing a black miniskirt with a long sleeved blue sweater. Juvia wore her pink apron as she cooked some breakfast, her long blue hair tied up a ponytail.

Gray wasn't about to tell her that her skirt was caught up in her panties, a pretty nice view of her butt cheek from his vantage point.  
"Ugh... Morning..." He grunted. The raven wasn't civil in the morning, end of discussion.

"good morning Gray-sama!" Juvia was chipper. She made Gray a cup of coffee and brought it to him as he still was on the couch. She was sore from sleeping there didn't let it show.

Gray offered her a small grumpy kiss before burying his face in the coffee. Juvia made good coffee, and pretty soon he was awake enough to be fairly civil.

Juvia had gone back to cooking. She was making a big breakfast for her and Gray. There was pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast even.

Gray was up and stretching, and actually put a shirt on as he made his way to the table with coffee in hand.

Juvia brought Gray a large plate of pancakes, smiling brightly at him. Bacon, sausage, orange juice, and other breakfast things already on the table. The bluenette straightened out her skirt before sitting down opposite Gray the small table.

Gray dug in promptly, talking with his mouth full, telling Juvia how good everything was. He felt famished even though they'd eaten the night before.

Juvia was thrilled she had cooked something right for once. All without using a cookbook too. After they had eaten they began to clear the table to do the dishes.

Gray was only half paying attention as he worked on the dishes. "Hey Juvia." He said, turning to look at the bluenette.

"Yes Gray-sama?" She answered turning away from the dishes for a moment, her hands all soapy.

"Have you broken dishes using your magic?" He asked, legitimately curious.

Juvia blinked confused. "What do you mean Gray-sama?” She had no idea what he was talking about. Why would she break dishes?

"Nothing, nevermind." He replied. He'd accidentally broken things before, trying to cool food and such down. The raven wiped his hands dry and stretched again.  
"Feel like a walk?" He asked.

"That would be lovely Gray-sama~" With the dishes done, Juvia dried her hands, and took off her apron. "Juvia is ready~" She chirped.

The ice mage walked over to the door and opened it, the warm sunshine flooding the kitchen space. The sky was crystalline blue, not a cloud in sight. Leaves rustled in the wind, wildlife calling and doing their work, while two humans joined them on a walk. The village had no real road and no sidewalks or trails to speak of, save for what they cleared back when fairy tail disbanded.

They walked hand in hand, Juvia happy to be close to Gray. It was such a beautiful day. "Juvia wonders if the pond is still there." She questioned as they went off on that direction.

"I'm sure it is." He replied as they made their way down the narrow path. Sure enough, the pond was still there, their homemade fishing poles still wedged between rocks, although the line was gone.

It was stunning, the same as if they had never left. There were a few ducks on the pond, a fish jumped. The clouds the sky were fluffy and rarely passed over the bright sun. The trees around green and full of wildlife. "Gray-sama look!" Juvia whispered as she saw a deer fawn come out between some bushes.

"well that's new." He replied, enjoying the quiet serenity of the pond. If the village weren't so far from Magnolia, Gray had considered moving there permanently.

"Awww they're so cute~" Juvia cooed from a safe distance. She hadn't yet admitted it to Gray but she was really wanting a baby. However she didn't want to scare him off, despite being married.

"I didn't know deer were even around here." He replied, watching the little ones frolicking and playing. Gray's hand snuck around the bluenette’s waist.

Juvia blushed a little, leaning into her husband. Husband. That was such a strange word yet, but at the same time it wonderful to be able to call Gray that. "Maybe... Gray-sama and Juvia will have little ones someday." She spoke, the blush glowing brighter.

Gray turned red as well, clear to his ears.  
"Yeah... Sure." He replied, too embarrassed to look her in the face. The truth was, Gray liked kids. He wanted a child, biological or not, to whom he could pass Ur's ice make magic to.

Juvia turned and hugged Gray tight burying her face in his chest. "Juvia loves Gray-sama so much."

"I love you too." He replied, wrapping his arms around her. They remained quiet for a while, the peeping of birds and frogs the only real noise.

Juvia tilted her head up and leaned into him for a kiss. Juvia was always the more affectionate one. Being alone certainly made Gray more touchy feely than usual.

Gray leaned in for another kiss, lightly pressing his lips to hers. His arms rested on the small of her back, keeping her close.

Juvia deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck and pulling them closer together. The quiet romantic setting was making the bluenette frisky. The kiss was making Juvia melt, literally.

They parted only when Gray needed air. How Juvia could hold her breath so long was beyond him. "Juvia... You're turning into water again." He said, hiding a smirk.

Juvia squeaked, her body turned to liquid. "Juvia is sorry! When Juvia gets excited she forgets to stay solid." The woman practically flailed. She wished she could control herself better around Gray.

Gray chuckled and ran his hand down her liquid side. "It's cute." He replied, still smirking.

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia is cute?” She blushed. Though they were newly married, Juvia still wasn't used to getting affection or compliments from her tsundere husband.

"well, yeah." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and turning his head away. Blushing still, the ice mage took a small glance at the bluenette. "I didn't know water blushed."

Juvia's face grew more red. She turned around to try and calm herself, slowly turning solid again. She then fiddled with a lock of her blue hair, nervous again at what to do. She didn't want to turn back.... Maybe a swim? "Would Gray-sama like to swim with Juvia?" .

"Are you gonna cheat like last time?" He said, remembering how Juvia likes to turn to water and just disappear and give him trouble.

Juvia blushed a little again. She was just trying to have fun last time and got carried away. "Juvia will not to cheat time!" She zealously promised.

"Prove it!" He said with a cocky grin, something he hadn't done in ages, and peeled his shirt off. His pants and everything else flew up comically into the air and he proceeded to dive stark naked into the pond.

Juvia ditched her clothes almost as fast as Gray diving into the pond after him. She was easy to spot in the water for she had a blush on her face. Even though he was her husband Gray still made her blush when seeing him naked.

He surfaced Midway from the shore, a lily pad literally on his head. "Now where'd she go...?" He asked himself aloud, dark eyes looking for even a ripple in the water.

Juvia surfaced behind him. She giggled seeing the lily pad on his head. "Is Gray-sama a frog now?" She asked him teasing.

He turned, the lily pad falling down over his face. "If I am, maybe Frosch will like us more!" He said, before attempting and failing to splash her.

Juvia giggled more the wave going right through her. She was a water mage, being able to turn her body to liquid. She slashed Gray back. Juvia felt like a child, having so much fun.

He ducked, narrowly avoiding most of the splash and came back with another splash, this one laced with tiny ice crystals. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make it cold.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa Gray-sama cheated!" Juvia yelped at the cooler water being splashed through her. She flailed, splashing water everywhere.

Gray ducked under the water, feeling the splashing she was doing. Her water body skill was truly unique, but it made a water fight decidedly one sided. The ice mage crept up behind her.

A moment later Juvia stopped, blinked, and looked around. "Gray-sama where did you go?" She was confused and suddenly felt vulnerable.

He emerged from the water behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Got ya!" He said, trying to kiss her cheek.

"Kyaaaa a water monster!" Juvia flailed instinctively, smacking Gray in the process.  
"OW" he said loudly, letting Juvia go and sinking back a little bit. The ice mage wasn't expecting Juvia to whack him one at all.

"Ahhh juvia is so sorry Gray-sama!" She flailed as she apologized. She calmed quickly and went to check if he okay, gently looking over his face. "Is Gray-sama okay?"

Gray was never ready for a shot to the groin, least of all from Juvia. The raven was clearly pained, but gave her a strained smile. "I'm... Fine..."

Juvia frowned, feeling bad for hurting her beloved. "What can juvia do to help?"

Gray flopped undignified out of the water, stark naked and sprawled on the grassy bank. "Damn..." He said, spread eagle on the waters edge. "I'll be okay. Surprised me." He replied.

She turned, bright red, "juvia is so sorry!" She hung out in the water still, keeping herself covered.

Gray sat up, running his hand through messy raven hair which was flattened down in places.  
"Okay, round two!" He said before literally cannon ball jumping back into the water.

Juvia squeaked in surprise, blocking the water from hitting her with a wall of more water. Now where would Gray up?

Gray resurfaced barely above the water, another lily pad on his head. A frog croaked in complaint, but the ice mage didn't care. He lurked, creeping closer.

Juvia kept spinning around beginning to panic. What if he hit his head or something? "Gray-sama?!" She dove under the to search for him when she ran into his chest. "Gray-sama!"

He lifted her out of the water to her waist, the lily pad sliding onto her head. "It looks much better on you. You're a water fairy now." He said, their chests touching. It was only then he realised she, too, was naked.

She could feel Gray's hard chest against her own. Juvia felt the heart in her cheeks grow again. You would be used to Gray being naked and being close to him by now but being married still all new to her. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray, not looking first, being shy. A trick Cana told her to do to be "more cute".

Gray lightly kissed her forehead after moving a stray lock of wavy blur hair aside. His hands found themselves on her lower back, keeping her close.

Juvia glanced at Gray. It was still hard for her to believe that he actually was hers for real, that he loved her back. She tilted her head up to kiss the ice mage.  
The raven willingly kissed her back, letting it deepen far too quickly. Gray kept her close, his hips against hers.

Juvia eased into him, moaning into the kiss.

They were in a shallow part of the pond, gray's feet firmly on the sandy-muddy bottom. Gray grunted a bit, a hand slipping down to get a good handful of her ass, his hips moving against hers unconsciously.

Juvia squealed/moaned at the same time. "G-gray-sama..." She whined, knowing what he was up to.

"Hmm?" He replied, moving to lightly kiss down her cheek to her neck.

She was going to protest about being in public but there literally was no one around. Juvia tilted her head absentmindedly to let great have better access. She began panting in his ear as she ground against him.

Gray made his way down from her cheek to her neck and shoulder, nuzzling her damp hair aside. He nibbled along her exposed skin.

Juvia squirmed under his kisses, water lapping around them. 

They were finally together and happy. Nothing could tear the two apart now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want more and I'll do my best to make it happen.   
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
